


From Eden

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Lesbian Courier, Light Torture, Render Unto Caesar, The House Always Wins, Wild Card: Ace in the Hole, the fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Arcade is a bit worried about August as they head towards the Fort to retrieve the Platinum chip.





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> The title is mostly because I like Hozier ngl.

August is uncharacteristically silent as they make their way towards Cottonwood Cove.  Not that she’s exactly  _ boisterous _ , but Arcade has come to count on her quick wit and easy laughter.  There’s been no trace of that since they set out from New Vegas, however.  Just stony silence. It’s not entirely unexpected; she asked Veronica to stay behind with the King, so something must be up.

“Benny won't get away with it,” Arcade says when the silence around the campfire grows too loud.  It’s a good a guess as any as far as what’s put her in such a state.

“Away with what?” August says, looking up at him. 

“With shooting you in the head.  And then betraying you and trying to kill you again up in his room after your chat,” Arcade says, raising an eyebrow.  

“Oh!  Oh, right,” August says.  She puts on an unconvincing frown.  “That Benny. I really… do not like him.”

“Then what’s bothering you so badly that you left Veronica behind?” Arcade asks.  

“Just…” August smiles not quite at him.  “Real excited to meet Caesar.”

Arcade can’t quite get a bead on the meaning behind her dull tone, so he just watches her cautiously as she starts to sharpen her knife.  It’s the creepy one that she got when she was away; it seems strange that she’d even need to sharpen it given that sometimes it lights things on fire, but she’d know better than he would.  

* * *

“You can go back,” August says as they walk down the pavement towards Cottonwood Cove.  “The Legion isn’t exactly a pleasant bunch.”

“You really shouldn’t walk in there alone,” Arcade says.

“I’ve walked into much worse places all by myself,” August says. 

“I don’t want to think about where that could be,” Arcade says with a shudder.  “I’ll play the Dante to your Virgil, for now. Lead me to Hell, even if I’m not sure why we’re going to meet Caesar.”

“I’m curious about where his head’s at.  Get in. Hear him out. Get out,” August says.  

“Well, cancelling our plans would be safest, but apart from that, that’s the best thing you could’ve said.  Just… be careful, okay?” Arcade says. “Caesar may let us into his Fort, but that doesn’t mean he’ll let us out.”

“You can stay out here,” August repeats.  

“Stop trying to shake me now, August,” Arcade says.  “You’re saddled with me.”

August smiles.  “Oh, good.”

She stumbles a little when they come across the crucified man.  There’s a short pause while she looks up at the man, fingers twitching, but Arcade doesn’t say anything.  August squares her shoulders before heading onward.

“Halt, outsider,” the Legionnaire gatekeeper says, holding up a hand and looking to Arcade, despite the fact that he’s a half step behind August.  “What business do you have at the Fort?”

“You guys invited me to this shindig,” August says.

She ignores the fact that the Legionnaire is ignoring her, rocking back a bit as she reaches into her pocket.  After getting the coin from her pocket, she flips it with her thumb and catches it neatly before presenting it to the Legionnaire.

“You must be the one the Cursor Lucullus is waiting for. After surrendering your weapons and other forbidden items, you may proceed to him,” the Legionnaire says.  

“Our forbidden items?” August asks.

“Chemicals.”

“I need some of these, or else I’ll die,” August says, showing him the stimpak.  “Heart condition. Caesar wants to see me alive, I’m guessing.”

“Fine, you can keep the non addictive chemicals, but if you share with anyone here, it will mean your death,” the Legionnaire says.  

“It always does with you guys,” August says, handing over her weapons.

“We’re really going in there unarmed,” Arcade says, resigned.  

“Yep,” August says, looking back at him.  She nods towards the Legionnaire. “Hand ‘em over.”

Arcade does so and then follows August towards the boat, ignoring the Legionnaire’s comment on ineffectual Profligate men letting their women rule their lives.  When they pause between two buildings, August presses a knife into his hands. 

“Just in case,” August says with the barest hint of a smile, “my emasculated, feeble male companion.”

Arcade snorts as he secures the knife to his hip, hidden under his coat.  “You’re buying me a drink when we get back to Freeside.”

“I always buy your drinks, unless the King is buying them,” August points out.  

“Fair point,” Arcade says.  

August pats his arm as she leads him back onto the main path, and Arcade follows her.  While she talks to a few of the slaves and legionnaires, he keeps an ear and an eye on everyone else.  They’re all watching August. 

The Legion members watch her openly, and Arcade hears snatches of conversation between them.  They theorize about what Caesar wants a dissolute woman’s assistance with, and discussing in cruel terms what they’ll do to her when Caesar has finished with her.  It makes Arcade’s skin crawl, but August either doesn’t hear or doesn’t care. 

“Ah, finally, you’ve arrived,” Lucullus says when they reach the barge.  “This is the first time Caesar has called one of the Dissolute to speak with him.  Surprising that a woman would receive such an honor.”

“Why would it be surprising that a woman got such a high honor?” August asks as she gets onto the barge.

“Women are physically and mentally inferior to men.  Your purpose is to breed and ensure the survival of the species,” Lucullus says, as if this is something she should know already.  He tries to make eye contact with Arcade, but Arcade is diligently following August onto the barge and specifically not looking at him.  “Not all women are equally incapable, of course. I’m sure Caesar has a suitable purpose in mind for you, one way or another.”

“I’m sure,” August echoes.  

Arcade tries to sit between August and Lucullus, but August slips between them, nudging him over with her hip.  She grins at him apologetically, leaning in while Lucullus is busy launching the barge. 

“Can’t ask you to sit next to that creep,” August whispers.  “Bad enough you have to be around these assholes.”

There’s not really enough time for Arcade to point out that she shouldn’t have to be around these creeps either, so he just raises his eyebrows at her.  

She seems to get the message because she shrugs at him before laying back.  Lacing her fingers together, she uses them as a pillow as she looks up at the sky, looking like a woman without a care in the world.  

Arcade gets as comfortable as possible, watching Lucullus out of the corner of his eye while he tries to enjoy the view.  It’s not likely that they’re actually in any immediate danger from Lucullus- Caesar apparently wants to see August quite badly- but Arcade’s not about to be lulled into a false sense of security.  That’s how one ends up on a cross.

“Hey, Lucullus,” August says after a while, “what exactly is the Dissolute?” 

“All who are not Legion are Dissolute.  They live in squalor and in filth, unrestrained by morality, incapable of self control.  That they exist is a blight on the common good. Even worse are the Profilgates- a subset of the Dissolute.  While they play at civilization, they are corrupt and self interested. Soon the Legion will bend all knees to the truth,” Lucullus says.  

“Hm,” August says.  “And have you spread order far to the East?”

“We are working to pacify Denver, and have stretched towards Rillo,” Lucullus says.  “The goal is to unite the entire world under Caesar's vision.” 

The thought makes Arcade shiver involuntarily.  

“Fascinating,” August says with a bit of a laugh.  

“Does something amuse you, Profligate?” Lucullus asks.  

“Just… the whole world united under Caesar.  A lot of people have tried to unite the world,” August says.  She waves one hand around vaguely. “This wasteland is where that’s gotten us.”

“None of them had Caesar’s vision,” Lucullus argues confidently.  

“Sure,” August says.  “Sure. He’s a real original.”

Lucullus looks down at her with a raised eyebrow, and she looks over at him.

“Can’t wait to see what my friend and I can do to help you bring the glory of Caesar to the rest of the planet,” August says, patting Arcade’s knee before going back to staring up at the sky.  “Let me know when we get there.”

Arcade’s not sure how it is that she can fall asleep literally  _ anywhere _ , but a few minutes later, August starts to snore.  It seems to irk Lucullus; he keeps shifting and frowning down at her.

“Are you going to make her stop?” Lucullus asks.  

Arcade looks over at him in surprise.  It’s the first time Lucullus has addressed him directly.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Arcade says.  “Why?”

“Caesar has forbidden us from laying hands on her, unless she makes an aggressive move,” Lucullus says.  

“You get used to it,” Arcade says.  

Lucullus just sneers at him in disgust before returning to steering the barge and muttering something about weak Profligate men.  It’s going to be that kind of day, apparently. August is going to buy him so many drinks.

They finally reach the shore, and Arcade squeezes August’s shoulder gently to wake her up.   Her eyes open instantly and she sits up. 

“It’s been a pleasure, Lucullus,” August says as they get off the barge.  “Vale.”

“Vale, true to Caesar,” Lucullus says.

They walk up the hill in silence, August stopping only to get rebuffed from fighting in the arena.  She rolls her eyes at Arcade as they continue up the hill. 

“You must enter Caesar’s tent alone.  Your companion will not be harmed,” the guard says when they reach the entrance.  

“He’s unarmed.  He’s not dangerous,” August says.  

“None could fell Caesar in his inner sanctum, especially not some profilgate, but Caesar’s words are for you alone,” the guard says.  “This is not negotiable.” 

“I’ll make sure to fill you in on all the juicy details,” August says.  

“Be careful,” Arcade says as she slips into the tent.

Given that the tent is just a tent, Arcade can actually hear the conversation between August and Caesar.  His blood boils at Caesar’s casually dismissive attitude towards all the pain and terror he’s caused. It’s maddening to be this close to him.

When Caesar dismisses August, she doesn’t come out immediately.  Presumably, she’s talking with Benny. Her lack of fascination with a man who shot her and left her for dead is one of her more unique qualities, so they seem to be having a more extended chat than Arcade expected.  

Since he can’t hear their conversation, he turns his attention to his more immediate surroundings.  Fortification Hill is desolate, not so much because of the landscape but because of the blight of the Legion.  Slaves carrying heavy burdens while the Legion soldiers supervise or beat them. Young boys already in armor, being brainwashed too young to ever have a chance.  And cries of pain and anguish from somewhere that Arcade can’t quite pinpoint yet still bring a chill to his heart. 

The powerlessness of not being able to do a damn thing to stop the suffering around him makes his hands clench into fists.  It’s like the wasteland and the worst of Freeside, but more overwhelming. 

Arcade starts to think he won’t be able to take it much longer when August appears out of the tent.  There’s an inscrutable expression on her face, but Arcade is too disgusted by the suffering around him to care.  

“He’s insane!” Arcade hisses in her ear as soon as they're out of earshot. “Insane.”

“Who?  Caesar?” August asks, looking over at him wide eyed.

Arcade sputters for a minute before replying.  “Of  _ course _ Caesar!  I'm not letting this happen;  _ you're _ not letting this happen!  We're not letting them get control of the dam or get near New Vegas.” 

“Keep your voice down and stay calm,” August says, looking down. 

Arcade follows her gaze and realizes that he's got an iron grip on her arm.  He forces himself to release his grip and remain calm. 

“Don't worry,” August says, whispering.  “Once we get this taken care of, I'm gonna kill Caesar.  Do you want me to get you out of here first, or do you want to be here?”

“August-”

“Just tell me if you want out Arcade,” August says in a hard voice.  “This isn't up for debate.”

“I don't want out,” Arcade says.  “I promised Veronica that I'd watch your back.”

August flashes him a grin at the mention of Veronica.  He wonders not for the first time how they haven't realized they have feelings for each other yet.  

“Well, wouldn't want to upset Veronica,” August says.  

Their chatter is cut off because they've arrived at the weather station.  The Legion members hand them their weapons, and August straps the motorcycle gas tank to her back.  She slips her oven mitt on while Arcade double checks his plasma defender to make sure it’s all set.  He’s not sure what they’re going to find in Mr. House’s vault, but he’s sure he’ll need to shoot something.

“You will only be allowed to carry your weapons in this room.  When you are done with the task set for you by Caesar, you will return your weapons until you depart,” the guard says.

“Sure thing,” August says, drawing Gehenna.  She smiles when the guard takes a step back from the flame.  “We’ll have this taken care of, no problem.”

“That’s the platinum chip?” Arcade asks when she moves to put it into the console.  

August pauses, considering the chip in her hand.  “Yeah. Funny thing to get shot in the head over.”  

August places it in the slot, opening a door in the floor before pocketing the chip again.  She takes a deep breath before heading down the stairs. 

The Legionnaires are very determinedly not looking down into the vault, but Arcade follows after her.  It seems like pretty standard construction, except for the big screen that greets them when they hit the floor.

A man appears on the big, greenish screen.  Arcade assumes that it’s the elusive Mr. House.  He’s a bit… flatter than Arcade had expected. No wonder August was tight lipped about her meeting with him.  It’s not easy to describe.

“Well, you’re here ahead of schedule, but it’s just as well.  This is where I wanted you to end up, after all. I knew I could count on Caesar to give you the Platinum chip,” Mr. House says. 

“What exactly is down here?” August asks.  “Benny- despite his scheming and backstabbing- didn’t seem to know much about it.”

“I’m not surprised,” Mr. House says.  “What’s down here is beyond what most people could comprehend.  There’s an army of Securitrons down here, and so much more. The Platinum chip will upgrade them to make them stronger than even what guards the Strip.  All you have to do is make it to the control room. There’s a bit of a catch, however.”

“Mr. House, sir,” August says, rocking back on her heels a bit.  “This whole shindig started with me getting shot in the head. Catches are pretty much expected, at this point.”

“Hm, a fair point.  Simply put, I don’t have complete access to the security systems, so you should assume you’ll meet heavy resistance.  Across the hall there is a security console; depending on your technical skill, you may be able to lessen that resistance,” Mr. House says.  

“Simple enough.  Fight robots, use the chip to upload the robot code to make 'em stronger, hopefully don’t fight quite so many robots with the terminals across the hall,” August says, nodding.  “Aye aye, Mr. House.”

“I do take business matters seriously, August, and I wish you would, too,” Mr. House says, sighing.  

“You must never have been pulled out of your own grave, Mr. House.  I promise you, nothing makes you take a matter more seriously,” August says, raising her chin.  

“You have a funny way of showing it, but you do get results. I can't deny that,” Mr. House says. 

“I'll see you back at Lucky 38,” August says, dismissing Mr. House and turning to Arcade.  “Are you ready to fight some robots?”

Privately, Arcade isn't sure he wants to hand Mr. House a giant upgraded robot army, but he trusts August at least this far. Anything has to be better than helping the Legion, and he doubts that Mr. House would be amenable to working with Caesar- or vice versa. 

“Ladies first,” Arcade says dryly, gesturing towards the door. 

August flashes him a grin, seeming grateful.  “Always such a gentleman, Arcade. Thank you.”

It just makes sense, really, considering she has a flaming sword and he has a gun.  He doesn’t want to get lit on fire (again). 

Arcade gets his weapon ready as August opens the door.  Sure enough, they’re immediately confronted with a sentry bot.  By now, he’s gotten used to her fighting style, so he’s stopped grazing her with his plasma weapon.  It’s saved them a lot on bandages. 

A single sentry bot doesn’t pose much of a threat to either of them, particularly working in tandem.  It falls to the floor with a dull thud, and August crosses the hallway to open the door to the next room.

“Boom!” August crows as she steps up to the nearest terminal.  “I do love a good computer.”

“Are you… okay?” Arcade asks.

August smacks the terminal once before giving up and moving to the next one.  She hums lightly to herself, back to Arcade and clearly ignoring his question.  

“August, I mean it,” Arcade says, a bit firmer as he steps forward.  “You’ve seemed a bit… off since you decided that we were going to the Fort.  And you’ve only gotten more off since we got here.”

“I’m fine, Arcade,” August says, tilting her head at just the right angle to keep her face hidden from him.  “Really.”

Even though she’s less than convincing, Arcade lets it drop.  She’s been kind enough not to press him on his past, so he might as well return the favor, even if he’s concerned about her in the present.  

It only takes a few more minutes for her to finish hacking both computers to shut down the security system.  When she finishes, she turns around to face him, raising her eyebrows a bit, as if she’s daring him to keep questioning her.

“I think I shut everything down, but I’d keep your gun handy just in case,” August says.  “No telling what could still be around, with these old systems.”

“Will do,” Arcade says.  

It’s kind of creepy, walking between the security bots.  They’re still active, humming with power, but docile. Any wrong move could potentially set them off.  

They keep up a steady pace, the click of August’s Pip-Boy reminding them not to linger.  Their stock of Rad-Away is low, and Arcade really doesn’t enjoy radiation poisoning. Luckily, it doesn’t take them too long to reach the console where the Platinum chip goes. 

“Here goes the neighborhood,” August murmurs softly. 

She sets the chip in the console, and the reaction is immediate. The walls start to shake and Arcade almost has to cover his ears to shield himself from the noise. When the ground starts to shake, Arcade is tempted to run to safer ground, but August is standing firm and Arcade doesn't fancy being alone with the Legion.  

After a moment it kind of evens out.  That seems to satisfy August and she turns towards him.  He's not sure what she's looking for, but she sighs a little before leading him out of the bunker. 

She's quiet as they hand their weapons over to the Legion, Arcade making sure to keep the knife she gave him earlier. He's not sure if she's still planning to kill Caesar, but he'd rather be prepared. 

Between Caesar and Benny, she's definitely gonna want to kill someone. At the very least. 

When they arrive back at the tent, the guard lets Arcade pass this time.  Arcade sticks close to August, looking around. It shouldn’t surprise Arcade how ostentatious the tent is, but it’s still viscerally repulsive.  

“I felt the ground shake beneath my feet.  I’ll take that as a sign that you got the job done,” Caesar says affably.  

“Sure did,” August says.  “Technology is so… unstable.”

Caesar laughs.  “True. Now, there are rewards for doing what I command, August.  You get to decide how Benny dies. Go tell him your decision and my praetorians will carry it out.  Unless, of course, you want to do it yourself.”

August nods to Caesar, making a hum in the back of her throat before turning and walking over to Benny.  Arcade follows behind her, keeping an eye on Caesar. 

“So, baby, what have you decided?” Benny asks.  

“Just you wait, Benny.  I think you’re gonna be pleasantly surprised,” August says.  

“So, where are the thirty sex starved broads?  Blondie here doesn’t count, seein’ as he’s not a broad and all, even if he is pretty,” Benny says dryly, nodding towards Arcade.  “Better hurry up. Caesar don’t strike me as the particularly patient type.”

“Oh, Benny.  I think if we had met under circumstances that didn’t involve me being dug out of a grave, we could’ve been friends,” August says.  

“Your sweetness is killing me, sweetness,” Benny says.

August kneels down so she’s even with Benny.  She considers him for a minute, head tilted, before leaning in close.  Her voice is so soft that not even Arcade can hear her, but when she pulls away, there’s a untrusting glint in Benny’s eye.  

“When this  _ man _ ,” August practically spits, standing up.  She grabs a handful of Benny’s hair and drags him to his feet.  “Shot me, most of my memory got scrambled. Every once in a while, something lights up.”

Caesar watches with apparent interest, leaning forward from his throne.  Most of the Legionnaires can’t seem to decide if they’re supposed to be interested or derisive, and settle for not quite looking at her.  

Arcade is tempted to take a step back, except he wants to stick close to her.  He’s never seen her in such a rage before.

“A lot of times it’s just a flash, barely worth mentioning.  But sometimes those flashes will coalesce into something more.  And I’ve gotten a lot of flashes lately, which has been interesting,” August says.  

August pulls Benny forward by the hair, getting closer to Caesar as Benny whimpers in pain.  He’s holding himself at an odd angle; the handiwork of the Legion, Arcade is sure. 

“I have to say I didn't think you were the theatrical type,” Caesar says.

“I've earned it,” August says, moving slightly closer to Caesar, “because what I've remembered recently is my brother.  Lawrence.”

Arcade has never heard her mention him before, and the subtle tenor of shakiness to her voice makes his hand drift towards the knife. There's a sudden tension in the tent that makes the hairs on the back of Arcade's neck stand on end. 

“The last time I saw him, I pulled him off a cross that the Legion put him on,” August pauses for a moment before shoving Benny to the ground and reaching into her armor.   “Ave, true to Caesar.”

It only takes a moment for the Legionnaires to react, but August has already closed the space between her and Ceasar.  She stabs his gut with the strange knife that she got when she disappeared, and Ceasar is crumpled over in his chair. 

Arcade grabs his knife from his belt, slashing at the nearest Legionnaire.  This isn’t exactly how he was planning to die, in Caesar’s tent killing Legion members, but it’s not the worst way to go.  The fewer Legionnaires out there the better.

Mostly, Arcade wishes that Caesar would die, too.  He’s still sputtering in his throne, grasping his stomach.  Arcade would go finish him off, but he suspects that August wants that honor.  Plus, there are three armed men in the way, and Benny’s wiggling form on the ground.  

The rest of the battle passes in a quick blur, but finally, he and August are the last two standing. There’s a pain in his side, and Arcade realizes that he’s been stabbed.  Could be worse, and at least he can grab a couple stimpaks from August’s pack. 

Caesar is still gasping in pain on his throne as August approaches, blood spattered and clenching her knife in her hands.  Her back is rigid as she pants heavily, turning from the last dead Legionaire to the leader of them all. 

“Law was a good man,” August says, voice low and shaky.  “And your troops strung him up like an  _ animal _ .  I took him down with my own two hands.  He couldn’t even sit up, he was so weak.”

“It does not matter what you do to me.  He will still be dead,” Caesar says, struggling to sit upright.

August tilts her head before sliding the knife back into his abdomen.  It sizzles on contact with his body, and August just leaves it there.

“If I had the time, I’d make your death as painful as you deserve.  Instead, I’ll content myself with knowing that your Legion will crumble, but that you won’t be around to see it,” August says.  “Semper ex gratia, as Lawrence would say.”

_ Always from kindness _ , roughly speaking.  

August pulls her blade upward, slow, slicing through Caesar’s organs.  It doesn’t take long until he’s eviscerated and dead. 

Arcade is rooted to the spot.  He’s healed up his wounds, but he’s not sure if he should approach the shaking woman before him.  She’s never been one to express much straightforward sentiment, and this can’t be the best place to get started on that.  

It’s actually Benny who breaks the silence, having managed to get himself to his knees, at least.  His arms are still bound and he’s sporting some bruising on his cheek, but he doesn’t seem too badly hurt, all things considered.  

“So, sweetheart, what are the chances of you being all killed out?” Benny asks.  

August leaves her knife in Caesar’s stomach as she turns her attention to Benny.  She crosses to him, kneeling down to pat him. 

“Woah, I didn’t expect to get quite this far with a real shadows girl like you, pussycat, but, hey-”

“Shut up,” August interrupts.

Benny wisely falls silent as August continues patting him down.  A second later, she pulls a gun out of Benny’s pocket.

“The Legion missed your gun somehow, hm?” August says, taking a step back.  “I want this.”

“They were interested in things other than Maria,” Benny says.  

“Hm,” August says.  She loads the gun and then holds it out, aiming down at Benny’s head.  “It’d be kind of funny if I shot you in the head right now.”

“The irony’s not lost on me, but pardon me if I contain my laughter,” Benny says.

“Yeah,” August says.  She sighs before pocketing the gun and kneeling down beside Benny.  “I’m keeping Maria. I’d suggest you wait until we’ve killed the Legion out there- you’re not great at killing people, luckily- and then run as far away as you can.  Maybe see Canada.”

“Wait, are you letting him go?” Arcade asks, stepping forward.

“Apparently,” August says, untying Benny’s hands.  “If I see you again, I’ll kill you. If a securitron sees you, they’ll bring you to me and I’ll kill you.  So I really do recommend you get far away.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Arcade asks.

“You’re a doctor, Arcade.  Primum non nocere, right?” August asks, looking over to him.  “First do no harm.”

“He did try to kill you,” Arcade points out.  “More than once.”

“Eh,” August says.  “I got better.”

“You’ll never see or hear from me again, sweetheart,” Benny interjects, getting to his feet slowly.  “Not a peep.” 

“Cool,” August says.  “Arcade, how’s your side?  You good to fight the rest of the way out of here?”

“Feeling much better,” Arcade says.  He picks the gun off one of the Legionnaires.  “Let’s go.”

“Goodbye, Benny,” August says.

They open the flap to the tent, and it only takes a moment for the chaos erupt again.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about it?” Arcade asks when the Legionnaires are all dead.  

“Not really,” August says.

August crosses to the river, dropping to her knees and rinsing her hands off.  Then she moves to washing her face and taking the occasional sips of water. 

After a time, she starts to shake, and Arcade carefully kneels beside her.  He’s not entirely sure what to do in this kind of situation, so he just places a hand on her back and rubs gently.  Arcade doesn’t know if she can feel it or not through her armor, but he hopes she knows that he’s here for her regardless.

August eventually sits upright, looking down into the water.  She sighs deeply, shaking her head. 

“I don’t understand how I can miss someone I barely remember,” August says, voice breaking.  “The clearest memory I have of him is pulling him barely alive off the cross, but I miss him so much.”

Arcade thinks about his own father.  He never knew him, except from stories, but still wants to make him proud. It’s irrational to put so much stock in who his father was, but also… it isn’t.  At least it doesn’t feel like it is.

“I think…” Arcade trails off, deep in thought until he realizes that August is looking at him for answers. “I think that the way that we feel about other people is complicated, a lot of the time.”

“I was supposed to protect them, I think,” August says.  “And the best I could do was get revenge.”

“Them?” 

“I don’t even know.  I just know… them. That I pulled someone else off a cross, or found them hurt, too,” August says, sitting all the way back with a light thud.  “His husband, maybe? Someone else? If I think too hard, it makes my head hurt.”

“Maybe we should get back to Cottonwood Cove, get a little distance, and then rest.  It’s been a long day,” Arcade says. 

“We could float the raft almost to Camp Golf.  Make it a little easier to get back to Freeside,” August says.  

“Do you know how to navigate to Camp Golf from here?” Arcade asks.  

August shrugs, smiling just a little.  “Maybe. I lived on a barge once, I think.  The Pip-Boy makes the navigating easier, at least.”

Arcade gets to his feet.  He offers her a hand and she pulls herself up with his help, looking amused before turning towards the raft that’ll bring them closer to Vegas.

“You do realize that just because you lived on a barge, doesn’t mean you know anything about how to steer a raft, right?” Arcade asks dryly as he falls in step with her.

“I got a good feeling, though,” August says.  “That’s got to count for  _ something _ .”

“It really doesn’t,” Arcade says.

* * *

A few hours later, they’re floating on the Colorado River, allegedly towards Camp Golf.  August is sprawled out on her back again, watching the clouds. Arcade’s not sure where they’re actually headed, but that’s okay.  It’s not like they’re on the open ocean. 

Deciding that he might as well relax for once, Arcade lays down, too.  He’s parallel to August, eye level but a few feet away. The sun burns bright in the cloudless sky, and Arcade could be okay with drifting like this for a while.  

“I hope he was like you,” August says softly.

“What?” Arcade asks.

He tilts his head so he’s looking over at her, and he’s met by her clear stare.  

“My brother.  I know I told Caesar he was a good man, but I don't really know.  The scattered bits I remember aren’t enough to tell me what kind of man he was, just that I loved him and that his last hours were horrible,” August says, frowning.  “But I hope he was a good man, like you are.”

Arcade flushes at the compliment, not entirely sure how to respond.  He’s spent most of his time alone since he left home, moving from one place to another.  There’s been a man or two here and there, or a regular drinking buddy, but nothing quite like joining up with August and Veronica.  

“Thank you,” Arcade finally says, feeling rather inadequate in the moment.  

“Nah, thank you for coming with me,” August says.  “It’s a bit more than you signed up for.”

“Hey, you’ve always given me the chance to go.  I just haven’t been smart enough to take it yet,” Arcade says with a grin.

August rolls her eyes as she laughs at him, looking up at the sky again.  “Yeah, yeah. One day both you and Veronica will wise up and disappear, and I'll be back wandering by myself again.  I know.”

There’s just the barest tremor of sadness under the joke, and Arcade has to stare back up at the big blue above them.  

“Still can’t believe you let Benny go,” Arcade says, just to break the sudden sadness.  

“Eh, he gave me his master plan.  If we get it right, we’ll get the independent New Vegas that you’ve been working for,” August says.  “Plus, like I told him, I think we could’ve been friends if we met under other circumstances.”

“You have a soft spot for the man who shot you in the head,” Arcade says incredulously.  “Unbelievable, August.”

“That's one way to put it,” August says. “You could also just appreciate my amazing mercy.”

“I can multitask,” Arcade retorts.  

August just laughs at that- loud, boisterous laughter, and it only takes a moment for Arcade to join in.  Their laughter bounces around. Even after it fades, it lingers in the ringing in their ears and the soft smiles on their faces, giving them a well earned rest as they float back to civilization.   


End file.
